The Complete U2
Listado de cancións # "Another Day" (sinelo) - 7:57 2 temas # Three (EP) - 9:24 3 temas # "11 O'Clock Tick Tock" (sinxelo) - 7:11 2 temas # "A Day Without Me" single 5:31 2 temas # "I Will Follow" single 7:01 2 temas # Boy studio album 42:13 11 temas # "Fire" single 18:11 4 temas # "Gloria" single 8:04 2 temas # October studio album 41:08 11 # "A Celebration" single 5:31 2 # "New Year's Day" single 18:10 4 # War studio album 43:08 10 # "Two Hearts Beat as One" single 18:05 5 # Under a Blood Red Sky live album 33:25 8 # "Pride (In the Name of Love)" single 19:12 5 16 The Unforgettable Fire studio album 42:19 10 17 "The Unforgettable Fire" & B-Sides single 17:27 4 18 Wide Awake in America EP 20:43 4 19 "With or Without You" single 14:18 3 20 The Joshua Tree studio album 50:11 11 21 "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" single 12:21 3 22 "Where the Streets Have No Name" single 16:20 4 23 "Desire" single 12:39 3 24 Rattle and Hum double album 1:12:23 17 25 "Angel of Harlem" single 14:32 3 26 "When Love Comes to Town" single 15:46 3 27 "All I Want Is You" single 10:43 2 28 "The Fly" single 14:33 3 29 Achtung Baby studio album 55:29 12 30 "Mysterious Ways" & Remixes single 13:22 7 31 "One" single 15:27 3 32 "Even Better Than the Real Thing" single 18:19 4 33 "Even Better Than the Real Thing" Remixes single 37:15 6 34 "Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses" single 21:27 4 35 Zooropa studio album 51:21 10 36 "Lemon" Remixes single 59:45 9 37 "Stay (Faraway, So Close!)" single 19:50 4 38 Melon remix album 47:01 7 39 Original Soundtracks 1 studio album 58:08 14 40 "Miss Sarajevo" single 19:30 4 41 "Discothèque" single 14:42 3 42 "Discothèque" Remixes single 1:05:08 10 43 Pop studio album 1:00:13 12 44 "Staring at the Sun" single 14:42 3 45 "Staring at the Sun" Remixes single 16:34 3 46 "Last Night on Earth" single 14:01 3 47 "Please" single 48:48 9 48 "If God Will Send His Angels" single 22:29 5 49 "Mofo" Remixes single 37:40 5 50 "Sweetest Thing" single 22:25 5 51 The Best of 1980–1990 greatest hits 1:04:28 15 52 "Beautiful Day" single 20:07 5 53 All That You Can't Leave Behind studio album 53:09 12 54 Hasta la Vista Baby! live album 1:09:19 14 55 "Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of" single 36:06 7 56 "Elevation" single 19:42 4 57 "Elevation" Remixes single 31:15 5 58 "Walk On" single 20:59 4 59 "Electrical Storm" single 32:05 5 60 The Best of 1990–2000 greatest hits 1:16:20 17 61 "Vertigo" single 7:01 2 62 "Vertigo" Remixes single 18:36 4 63 How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb studio album 52:58 12 64 Unreleased & Rare compilation 1:17:12 18 65 Live from Boston 1981 live album 54:34 13 66 Live from the Point Depot live album 1:39:44 21 67 Early Demos EP 13:14 3 Categoría:Box Sets do 2004